ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Walker
Ace Walker Was born on August 3rd 1989, he's a professional Wrestler and is Formely signed with Big Time Wrestling: Levolution Currently signed with DragonGate Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Training with Davey Richards In 2007 at the Age of 18 Ace Walker was in Washington with his father when he met Davey Richards, his father encouraged his son to step onto the mat with Davey Richards which Ace held his own against the Style of Davey Richards, and defeated Richards via tap out and earned the respect and the honor of training under the wing of Davey Richards which Ace survived during the training and was honored by Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards by making him an honoree Member of the American Wolves. Noah Debut After the hardwork that he got under Davey Richard's wing as a member of the Wolves Ace Walker was called to the E-Fed promotion Noah where he had the honor to face off against his second Idol Kenta for the GCH Heavyweight Championship, Ace and Kenta were evenly matched in style and finishing moves and Ace nailed Kenta with his GTS for the 3 count finally defeating the Undefeated Kenta for the GHC Heavyweight title. CAW Wrestling career Caw of Honor (COH) Ace Walker debuted on COH Slam Ep. 10 against former No. contender for the COH title Amazing Punk in a hard fought match Ace was able to win the match and still even with the victory Caleb Blair, Scott Adams, Glutus Maximus and Justin Bateman don't respect him for showing his guts and determination, the only people that have the Respect of Ace is the COH Fans, the current Cuties Champion from TNXA Jessica Pink and the COH owner Travis Sparks. About a year into his COH Career in 2015 Ace Walker was for some unknown reason released by Travis Sparks from COH, for not proving he belongs in the ring with the greats. Generational Wrestling Association (GWA) In 2014 Ace Walker was apart of a new CAW Show called GWA that is run by Gustavo Soriano, and he was offered a chance to be the New Generation Champion. When they had night 6 Ace Walker was forced to defend the championship against an unworthy Billy White from the faction the Illuminati inside a Steel Cage match, while Ace Walker was trying to get his championship back he was kept from regaining it due to the Owner wanting to make the Walker vs. White feud more interesting which made Walker mad and wanting to get his championship back that he worked so hard to earn in a brutal four way tournament for the championship belt. And the next day Ace was fired for unprofessional conduct and he and Jessica Pink left the company and have not returned to it since then. TNXA's Generation of Xtreme Violence (GXV) to be edited E-fed Career BTW: New Rising Debut Ace Walker vs. Johnny "Epic" Douglas After Ace finished his training he was scouted by the owner of Big Time Wrestling and was asked about getting a contract and he got it, and his debut match was in the first round against another new comer Johnny "Epic" Douglas, and it was back and forth between the two wrestlers Ace hitting Johnny's own Epic Driver, and then hitting his Ace Clash for the win and advancing to the next round of the Tournament. Loss and fired In the second round of the New Rising Tournament Ace went up against Chad Baker from the Corporation and he lost in 3 seconds and was so frustrated and tried to take Baker Out with the Ace Clash but ended up being fired from New Rising. Rehiring and new Ace Walker Ace was offered another chance by Tony Blaise to come back to New Rising and he was rehired with a debut match against Vinnie Brash which he at first won but then New Rising GM Jon May screwed the young Wrestler out of a win of the match and Vinnie stole the win. Ace Walker faced off against Mace Malone and lost to him as well but got the upper hand on the Vinnie Brash with the RKO, it was announced that Ace Walker vs. Jon May, Mace Malone and Vinnie Brash in a 3 on one handicap match, which Ace Walker won with help from Mace after he kicked the boss in the guts and dragged Ace on to May for the 3 count thus ending Ace's journey in New Rising. Levolution (2014) After Ace's final match in the rookie show New Rising he was invited to move up to the Main Show Levolution in his debut match he was in a six pack challenge to name the number one contender to face Mason Acid for the BTW World Junior Heavyweight Championship title. Kindred Lockhart encounter After winning the Six Pack Challenge Ace had a brief encounter with Kindred Lockhart and Ace rubbed Lockhart the wrong way that angered him and by order of GM Brad Maddox Ace Walker faced off against Lockhart which ended with Lockhart nearly breaking Ace's Neck with a Brain buster finisher from the top turnbuckle, this prompted a Hardcore Tag Team match with Ace Walker & BTW Hardcore Champion Drake Havoc teaming up to take on the team of Hydro Moxley and Kindred Lockhart which Ace and Drake won after a GTS from Ace off the top of the Ladder. BTW World Junior Heavyweight Title Ace Walker has a title match with Mason Acid for the Championship and is determine to win the belt at all cost, the two wrestlers squared off but Ace came up short in the match those the people say he put up one hell of a fight but in his mind Ace Walker failed in his quest to become Champion for the First time ever in BTW, next Episode of AR4 The owner Kev Matthews made the fatal four way a Number one Contenders Match and Ace came up short again in that match. He and Kidd Puma had a conforntation in the back about who is worthy to face Mason Acid for the BTW World Juinor Heavyweight Championship belt and New Gm Zamora put a Stipulation in the match if Ace loses he's frozen for a whole year from the title hunt so Ace has to win no matter what at L30. Rut After being embarrassed by Mason Acid at L29 Ace Walker went onto face Kidd Puma at L30 and was lucky to get out of there with a victory, on AR4 Ace lost to former World Champion Kevin Ralston, then lost to Jin Kaze, and then at Unsanctioned lost to both Puma and Acid and was booed out of the building by the fans that once cheered him that put Ace in his darkest days. Renewed and determined After being fired by BTW Ace returned to his home in Chicago, IL and was in a five month Rut where he just wasn't wanting to do anything, And Jessica Pink was very worried about him and she decided to call up her friend and Co-worker CM Punk for help. NWA Primetime Wrestling 2015-present Championship Accomplishments CAW FED TITLES COH Wrestling N/A Generational Wrestling Association 1x GWA Next Generation Champion (former) NXT Wrestling 2x NXT X-Division Champion (former) 3x NXT Champion (Current) 2015 Best of the Best Winner Total Non-Stop Wrestling 1x TNW World Heavyweight Champion (former) 1x TNW Global Champion (current) Virtual Championship Wrestling 1x VCW Hardcore Champion (Former) In Ring Wrestling Signatures: *Backflip kick *Chocolate Rain (Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent) *Corkscrew 450° splash, sometimes from the second rope *Horizontal Gory special *Jumping reverse bulldog *Northern Lights suplex followed by a deadlift vertical suplex *Springboard clothesline *Superman punch *Tornado DDT Finishers: *630° senton *Benadryller (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) – 2014–present *Benadryller 2point (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) – 2015–present *Double rotation moonsault *Shooting star press Basic moves: Wrestling Nicknames *Future of Flight (current) Personal Life Ace Walker Was born on August 3rd, in Gainesville Georgia to a wonderful family, his Dad Johnny Walker was a professional Wrestler that was on the road a lot but he found time to see his sons grow up. And his mother was a Nurse at Gainesville Hospital she always worries about her husband being in the ring a lot with no rest or break but she supports him and knows that Ace and his brother Joseph Walker would follow in their dads footsteps and be professional Wrestlers. at the Age of 11 Ace Walker Went to one show that had James facing off against Tommy Dreamer in a hardcore match, they cheered their dad on and Ace was inspired by the match to become a professional Wrestler after the match Justin Incredible Piledrove his father on the concrete floor thus ending his Fathers career. Ace attended Gainesville Elementary School at age 8 and was very smart and got good grades and great reviews by the teachers and other students that's when he became friends with Allen Jones aka AJ Styles and they both graduated Elementary School and then at the age of 14 went to middle school together and they both did wrestling in school, and then they got into basketball on a daily bases outside his house. They both attended high School and graduated and when onto college and that's when they both got into wrestling and both planned on being wrestlers and meet somewhere down the road to face each other. Ace likes to spend time with his family in Gerogia he even reunited and wrestled his best friend the Phenomal AJ Styles, Ace goes to college to get a degree in Sports he doesn't party at all he's straight Edge meaning he's Drug free the only Drug he needs is Wrestling. Ace does a lot of charity work as well Make a Wish, Relay for life, Race against Hunger and Toys for Tots. Relationship Kelly K. Blank Jessica Pink In 2014 Ace Walker was walking through His Hometown Chicago, IL and met a young woman named Jessica Pink the two hit it off nicely and dated for 2 weeks, one night Ace proposed to Jessica and they've not set a date on the wedding. Family Johnny Walker to be edited Maria Walker to be edited Joseph Walker to be edited Tina Walker Category:American characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Face Character Category:African-American Characters Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:High-Flyers Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling